It is known to provide ice fishing rigs which will give a visual signal when a fish takes the bait so that the fisherman, who has retreated to a shelter, will be alerted. It is also known to provide foldable rigs comprising members which may be folded together for carrying and storage and which may be unfolded at the site to be self-supporting over a hole in the ice. Examples are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,122,841 and 2,955,374.
It is an object of the invention to provide improvements in such rigs whereby the pivotal members may be readily locked in folded condition and in which the signaling device is protected against the elements to prevent freezing up.